


Popcorn?

by FunAndCoolUsername



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Peter Parker, FRIDAY is a little shit, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MJ too, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, WIP, pepper potts is a queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunAndCoolUsername/pseuds/FunAndCoolUsername
Summary: Peter finds a cute boy crying on his couch. Turns out cute boy is pretty darn cool.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Popcorn?

**Author's Note:**

> This totally isn't my first fic. Don't fact check me on that. It's definitely not. 
> 
> Alright, on with the story.

Peter Parker is tired. 

His day starts at three in the morning, waking up in a cold sweat, still shaking from a particularly chilling nightmare. After tossing and turning for an hour he decides to give up on sleep and spends the remaining time until his alarm tinkering on a new web shooter prototype. 

May spends the morning in a rush after accidentally sleeping in, only sparing a moment to give Peter a kiss on the forehead before hurrying to make it to the hospital in time for her shift. 

School only makes things worse. Ned and MJ’s attempts to cheer him up only result in faint smiles from Peter. Flash is in a horrible mood, so of course Peter’s day is living hell. The normal name calling and weak insults escalate to rough shoves as they pass each other in the hallways and rather personal jabs directed towards Peter. Could Flash not find a healthier way to deal with his family issues and insecurities?

Peter is relieved to climb into the back seat of Happy’s familiar black Audi at the end of the school day. It’s a Thursday. Thursdays mean staying at the tower with Mr. Stark for the next couple days until he’s returned to his Aunt May Sunday afternoon. 

Mr. Stark had suggested the weekend visits after the homecoming incident, hoping to get closer to Peter. The time Peter spent at the Tower soon became the highlight of each week for the both of them. Peter would never admit it, but he was secretly really happy when he learned Mr. Stark had bought back the Tower. It meant that Mr. Stark would be close by. Peter feels safer knowing he can swing by and see Mr. Stark anytime. The Avengers Compound is just too far for comfort. 

Peter’s excitement for the weekend quickly quells when he enters Mr. Stark’s lab only to be notified by FRIDAY that his mentor would be busy with official Stark Industries business until late that night. Peter knew he wouldn’t get to see Mr. Stark until the next morning. It wasn’t uncommon for Mr. Stark to have meetings, but Peter was having a crappy day and all he wanted was a reassuring smile and hug from his mentor. Yes, they are there now. 

Peter decides to bury his feelings in his work, a less than healthy coping mechanism he picked up from his mentor. At least it gives him a momentary distraction from his problems. He works for hours, only stopping shortly to retrieve and eat the pizza FRIDAY orders when it becomes evident that the young boy isn’t going to feed himself. At some point Peter switches from working on his suit to homework, knowing he won’t get it done if he waits until after patrol. He debates just skipping the work all together for the night, but in the end he completes all his assignments and spends a good amount of time studying for his Spanish quiz the next day. 

Seven rolls around and Peter eagerly puts on his suit, hoping the thrill of swinging around the city will wake him up and clear his head. Leaping out one of the lab’s windows, Spider-Man makes his first appearance of the day. Peter is overwhelmed with relief as he flies through the air, letting out a shout of excitement. 

Peter’s joy is short lived. Patrol is long and grueling. Everyone seems to need Spider-Man tonight, so he works nonstop. First a car chase, then way too many muggings, and finally rescuing several civilians from a particularly intense apartment fire. Thank God for those online firefighter training courses. 

Peter swings back to the Tower around ten, completely exhausted. He enters through the window into his room and drags himself straight to the bathroom to shower. The hot water does little to wake him up, but boy does it feel nice. Peter’s aching muscles sigh in relief. Exiting the shower Peter pulls on some pajamas and a sweatshirt and wanders out of his room. He can hear the sounds of a movie playing in the common room and finds himself going to investigate. 

_Wasn’t Mr. stark supposed to be busy all night?_

Stopping at the end of the hall, Peter freezes in shock. There is a boy curled up on the couch that Peter definitely doesn’t recognize. His back is turned towards Peter. His shoulders are shaking and Peter can hear as he lets out silent sobs. 

Peter’s anxiety shoots up.

_Who is that? What are they doing here? Did they break in? Oh my god, what do I do?_

Peter takes a second to calm himself, breathing deeply, before thinking it through. Peter is honestly too exhausted at this point to find the energy to be anxious about the situation anymore. There was no way anyone would get past FRIDAY just to cry on the couch, so the boy must know Mr. Stark. 

Deciding the boy isn’t a threat of any kind, Peter heads to the kitchen on a mission. Two bags of popped popcorn later, Peter finds himself back in the common room. He approaches the couch cautiously and when he reaches the side he gently reaches out a bowl in front of the boy. Thankfully, he isn’t crying anymore. 

“Popcorn?” Peter asks.

The boy looks up at him startled, seemingly just noticing Peter’s presence. Coming back to reality, the boy reaches out for the popcorn, mumbling a quiet thanks. 

After gracefully flopping down on the other end of the couch with his own bowl of popcorn, Peter takes a moment to study the boy. He seems around Peter’s age, possibly a bit older, and boy is he attractive. Startling blue eyes, tousled blonde hair, and a sharp jawline. If Peter was still standing he no doubt would have stumbled a bit. Even with eyes red and swollen from crying, there is no denying that this boy is beautiful. 

It takes Peter a moment to work up the courage to speak again.

“I’m Peter, by the way.” 

“Harley.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters I just have no idea when. I promise they will happen and it will be relatively soon-ish. I chose to start this fic at literally the worst time, but that's very in character for me so what was I expecting? A good choice? Nah... 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far. I'm open to ideas of what you might like to see happen later on if you have any. No promises, but if I like your idea I just might add it in.


End file.
